1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for moving a recording medium when an image is to be recorded on and read from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly and electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
In the electro-developing type camera, when an image obtained through a photographing optical system is recorded on the recording medium, the recording medium may be moved by one frame's worth of an image at every photographing operation. Subsequently, when the image recorded in the recording medium is read therefrom, the recording medium may be moved little by little so that a line sensor scans the image at every horizontal scanning line. Thus, two separate motors having different performances would be needed for carrying out the recording and reading operations. In such a camera, however, if a clutch is provided to select one of the two motors, the construction becomes complex and bulky.